The invention relates to switchgear apparatus, and more particularly to access doors and locks for electronic controls of switchgear apparatus.
Industry standards require that access doors for switchgear electronic controls be locked. Typically, pentahead bolts are used to secure access doors, and padlocks are used to prevent access to the pentahead bolts. This requires a separate pocket to accommodate a padlock or pentahead bolt.
Furthermore, access doors for switchgear electronic controls are usually weatherproof in order to prevent damage to the electronic controls. Access doors are usually weatherproofed by providing some type of seal around the door. Unfortunately, unauthorized attempts to force access doors open usually result in damage to the seal and a loss of weatherproofing.